Cloud computing environments, including data centers, server farms and the like, have become increasingly common to provide vast amounts of computational and storage resources. For example, cloud computing environments have been utilized to store and retrieve vast amounts of data for various service applications (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.). These networked systems typically include a large number of nodes distributed throughout one or more data centers, in which each node provides a physical machine or a virtual machine running on a physical host.
Due partly to the complexity and large number of the nodes that may be included within such cloud computing environments, resolving incidents and deploying software updates can be a time-consuming and costly process. Data control policies imposed on cloud computing environments also contribute to the challenges of monitoring, incident management, and deployment. In particular, many cloud computing environments are subject to data control policies that limit access to certain data and to the control plane, which allows for implementing changes to the production environment (i.e., the physical and logical environment where cloud service infrastructure components providing services to customers are hosted). These data control policies may be driven by a variety of factors, such as, for instance, customer-driven requirements, laws, or industry best practices. Such data control policies may restrict a given cloud computing environment to certain service-providing entities or personnel authorized to access certain data or the production environment, geographical boundaries, or certain logical or physical components within a given production environment. The data control policies dictate that certain restricted data must reside within a particular cloud computing environment and not cross into other connected cloud computing environments or otherwise leave that particular cloud computing environment. By way of example to illustrate, customers in highly regulated industries such as healthcare may require restriction of their computing environment to certain screened personnel. As another example, some customers may be subject to regulations that restrict the geographical boundaries in which cloud services are provided or where restricted data is stored, processed, or both. Such regulations may include the personnel authorized to have access to restricted data and to the control plane of the production environment. Complying with these data control policies poses challenges in how the cloud services are deployed and managed to maintain the control over the restricted data.